


The Druid Girl

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Elyan finally finds the secret love he left behind.</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> 96 Secret Admirer</p><p><b>Author's Notes:</b> References Prompt 89. <i>Adara Ingle</i> was created for a Merlin based role play but never used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Druid Girl

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Druid Girl  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen,  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Elyan, Finna (Sister Margaret) Original Character (Adara Ingle*)  
 **Summary:** Elyan finally finds the secret love he left behind.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Prompt:** 96 Secret Admirer  
 **Author's Notes:** References Prompt 89  
Adara Ingle was created for a Merlin based role play but never used.  
My Headcanon: Elyan’s secret love was never identified which meant she was either married or had magick

 **The Druid Girl**  
Elyan sat at his desk in the kingdom building. He was going through reports and waiting on Gwen to be ready for her duty calls.

'Duty calls’ was what Gwen called her visits to hospitals and convalescent homes. Today they were going to the orphanage to keep the promise made at Christmas.

Elyan was dressed in the modern Knight’s uniform of a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He wore a red and gold armband displaying the Pendragon crest along with his Knight’s pin on his lapel. This meant he was a Knight of the Roundtable, the highest rank in the kingdom.

Gwen appeared at his door and looked flustered. She was still buttoning the lavender jacket of her suit over the frilly white blouse.

“What happened?” Elyan asked looking up from his desk.

“Bloody nanny just showed up. Arthur was considering running her through but I talked him out of it. I think he's more upset than I am.” Gwen took a deep breath. “Are you ready to escort the Queen, Sir Knight?

“Is it safe to leave Arthur?” Elyan smirked.

“I told Merlin to knock him out if he got out of hand.” Gwen grinned.

Elyan laughed. “I'm ready. Where is Gwaine?”

“He's waiting at the lift.” Gwen said.

Elyan nodded and grabbed the blood red cloak of the hook by the door as he followed Gwen to the lift.

Gwaine grinned and pressed the button as they walked up.

“What are you so happy about?” Elyan asked.

“Lance and Elena made up. She filled the fridge and pantry and cleaned the whole flat.” Gwaine grinned. “I hope they don't get married for a while.”

“I don't understand why you don't just hire someone like I did.” Elyan said.

“Cause women in love work for free.” Gwaine grinned. “I like free.”

Gwen shook her head. “You are still the same even after centuries.”

“Thank you My Lady.” Gwaine said as he held the door of the lift for her.

“That wasn't a compliment, Gwaine.” Elyan said as he followed Gwen.

Gwaine laughed. 

They got in a black SUV and Gwaine drove to the orphanage. It was a long trip from the center of Cardiff to near old Camelot. 

Sister Margaret met them at the gates. She was known by Finna in the old days.

“We have all been excited to see you, Majesty. The students have put together a little entertainment for you as well.” Finna told her.

“Oh my. That is so sweet.” Gwen smiled. “I hope it wasn't too much trouble.”

Finna smiled. “Let's start the tour shall we, Majesty? The presentation will be afterward.”

She led Gwen and her escorts inside and down a very clean corridor lined with classrooms.

“How many students here?” Gwen asked as she peeked into a classroom.

“We have eighty at present with fifteen teachers.” Finna told her.

“Are all of the teachers sisters in your order?” Elyan asked.

“No only ten. There is one of the holy brothers and four hired teachers. Brother Luke teaches physics and chemistry to the older students.”

Gwen nodded. “It sounds like they are receiving a proper education.”

“It’s the least we can do.” Finna led them to a double doorway. “The dormitories are this way. We have boys and girls. Roughly 10 to a room separated by ages.” 

The rooms were neat and each child had a tack board above their bed for various little things.

“We try to make this a place where they can feel safe and cared for.” Finna said. “There are several here that have vague memories of the old days. I suppose they were orphans then too.”

“Are all of the sisters former druids?” Elyan asked.

“Some but not all.” Finna said. “I'll show you the recreation area and the hall. That is where they will put on the presentation.”

Gwen smiled and followed Finna.

Gwaine tugged on Elyan's sleeve. “What's with all the questions? If you're looking for a girlfriend you won't find one here. Nuns don't date.”

Elyan sighed. “I'm just trying to show some interest. I'm the Queen’s brother.

“Hmph!” Gwaine looked at him suspiciously.

The tour ended and they came into the large hall. The children chanted "Long Live the Queen".

Gwen waved as she sat down in the large wooden chair that was indicated for her. Gwaine and Elyan stood on either side.

The presentation started and Elyan looked over the crowd like he was searching for someone.

Gwaine cleared his throat and gave Elyan a questioning look.

Elyan glared at him.

The last class on stage was a dance class. The small dark haired teacher came out at the end. She bowed to the queen with her class.

Elyan couldn't believe his eyes. He found her. He smiled as he remembered how she loved to dance in the forest when they would meet in secret.

“Majesty.” Finna said. This is Miss Adara Ingle. She coordinated the presentation. She was one of our students. She came back to teach music and dance.”

“Majesty.” Adara bowed. She stumbled.

Elyan caught her before she fell. She pressed a paper into his hand as she straightened up. He slipped it into his pocket.

“It was a wonderful presentation. I am very impressed.” Gwen said. You should be very proud of all of the students.

“Thank you Majesty. I hope you will visit again.” Adara said. She looked at Elyan then down.

“I will.” Gwen smiled. She glanced at her watch. “I have to get back to Cardiff. Thank you all for the special treat.”

Elyan held out his hand to help Gwen up.

“Right this way Majesty.” Finna said as she led then out to the front.

When they got in the car to drive back to Cardiff, Gwen looked at her brother. “What is up with you? Out with it.”

“It’s nothing.” Elyan said.

“He was looking for someone. I think he found her.” Gwaine said from the front. “The music teacher slipped him a note.”

Elyan set his jaw and made a mental note to thrash Gwaine later.

Gwen gasped. “It’s her! The girl you were in love with in the old days. She was a druid.”

Elyan nodded. “That's why I couldn't bring her round. I met her one day when I was on a hunt. We would meet at the same place often.”

Gwen reached over and gave her brother a hug. “I’m glad you found her. Go ahead and read the note. Gwaine won't tease you or he will be cleaning up dragon poop for the next week.”

“Hey I am not going anywhere near that foul beast.” Gwaine protested.

Thanks Gwen. Elyan pulled the paper from his pocket.

 

 

_My dearest Elyan,_  
 _I have waited to see you again for it seems like lifetimes. I often wonder if you think of me and the times we shared._

_I hope we can see each other again as we once did. But I will understand if you are not free or not willing._

_You can reach me at the school. They will give me the message._  
 _Always,_  
 _Adara_

 

 

Elyan looked up at Gwen. “She wants to see me.”

“Then see her.” Gwen said. “Bring her round this time. I want to know this girl you have loved for lifetimes. You can't keep her a secret anymore.”

“She may want to stay one. It is Elyan.” Gwaine said.

“Dragon poop Gwaine.” Gwen reminded him. “Morgana has even increased her fiber so you will have lots to shovel.”

Gwaine groaned.

Elyan laughed and kissed Gwen on the cheek. “Thanks Gwen. You'll love her.”


End file.
